someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Illusion
June/20/13 - Looked at houses today, school is starting in a little bit and I don’t really want to live on campus again (I did it once and it wasn't pretty.) There is just one problem, most of the housing aren't very good. A lot of the houses are run down and have suspicious looking green spots in the shower, but there is one that is rather promising. It’s reasonably priced and has been taken good care of, well at least as far as I can tell. I’m meeting the owner of the house tomorrow I hope it goes well. June/21/13 - My meeting with the home owner went well. I’m seriously considering this to be my home for college. The person who owns the house is kind of weird; she is always acting kind of detached and she never made much eye contact with me and she always kept her head down. I didn't know why until I ask why she wanted to sell the house. She sighed and explained that her husband died and she just couldn't see herself living in the same house. “Too many memories.” She explained. I asked her when he died and she said April 23 of this year… the same day as my birthday. I considered this odd but far from detouring me from purchasing the house. June/27/13 - I got the house yesterday and moved in with some help from my friends. I finally have some time to right in my journal now that it’s done. June/28/13 - So today I was clearing out a room for a roommate and I found an old dresser but I don’t remember Lori (Her full name is Lori Gardner sorry I forgot to mention that in my last entry.) saying I could have it, so I called her up to ask if she still wanted it. She said no and explained that it was her husbands and like the home had too many memories. I looked inside the drawers and in one there was a small black cartridge. I recognized this as a Gameboy game cartridge upon flipping it over I found out that it was a Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap game. I remember playing that game all the way though and I remember those as great times, but I don’t think that I ever maxed out my character. I can still remember trying to find those Kinstones, and I think that I still have my Gameboy somewhere in one of my boxes. I still have some boxes to unpack so it could still be in one of those. June/29/13 - I found my Gameboy while waiting for the pizza guy to come. When I first plugged in the game It didn't seem to want to play at first almost hesitant, but eventually It did boot up the familiar opening tune sounding in my ears. June/30/13 - I never remembered this game being so much fun. I played it for about two and a half hours today, most games never held my attention that long. I don’t know maybe it’s the nostalgia or I’m just really bored. July/2/13 - I played most of today even signing out of work early to play it, only now when I’m writing this does it seem so crazy. June/3/13 - I have come to the conclusion that Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap is the best game that I have ever played. I still haven’t found all the Kinstones but I’m very close I can feel it. June/4/13 - I beat the game today! I’m so happy! I found all the extra and special items too. In order to celebrate I painted a mural of Link on the wall. I still want to play this game so badly though. I think that I will make a new character and start over. June/7/13 - I beat the game again!! Just like before maximum stats and everything, but still I want to play more!! I will never consider deleting one my previously existing characters. Well I guess that I have to make this one last. June/8/13 - What have I done? I only now realize what has happened. The game. It forced me to play I don’t know how. The moment that I beat the game I felt a horrid wave of sickness fall over me. The once warm feeling I had when playing this game was no more. It was like, no, it was a drug. I can feel myself slipping into this pitch black darkness, and I fear it more than I have anything before. The more I write the less I feel the drugs warming effect, I start to notice things. There is a particular stench that grows more putrid and potent by the minuet, my body start to complain of pain more and more. I don’t think I can last longer. I just can’t seem to think clearly. The pain grows more and more. ---- Detective Abraham closed the journal and leaned back in his chair. He closes his eyes and the nightmares began. Abraham stood in the back of a truck trying to get the bio hazard suit on. He wondered why he had to put the thing on they were in front of a happy looking suburban home, granted it smelled like crap from a mile away but still. The chief thought it necessary so he went along. Finally he had the suit fully on and jumped out of the back of the truck. Examining the house though his gas mask. He was joined by two other police officers both in a similar bio hazard suit. “What do you think that this is all about?” ask one “The report states that there might be a bio hazard.” Said another “Well that explains the stench!” replied the first. Abraham felt uneasy about the whole thing the house just gave off the weird vibe he couldn't put his finger on. They all stood at the door looking at each other. Abraham took a deep breath and opened the door. Even though his gas mask he could still smell the foul odder. The other officers that where around the house all covered up their mouths and noses because of just how bad it was. Taking another deep breath he walked in. At first he couldn't really see but as his eyes adjusted more to the low light the more he wish they wouldn't. The house was in a serious state of deterioration. Mold grew everywhere, dishes and silverware where pilled in the sink and on the counter. The floor was sticky and had a thin layer of a brown substance on it. He really didn't want to think about what had happen here. The more he delved deeper into the house the more and more he was convinced that something had died here long before its heart stopped beating. In one of the room there was a large painting of what appeared to be a man with a sword, but it wasn't made with paint instead it appeared to be made with human feces and blood. Abraham felt his grip on sanity loosen as he walked deeper into the house. At the very back of the house there was one last room they needed to look into. They stood at the entryway neither wanting to be in the house any longer. The men all took shaky breaths one of the police officers opened the door, and he immediately threw up. The vomit and bile filling his mask. The man began choking on his own sick. Stumbling he ran out of the house. Abraham and the remaining officer didn't follow they knew they would just have to go back in, far better to get it over now. The sight that lay in this room was far worse than anything that was in the previous rooms. In the center of the room there was a bed and on the bed was a man about 20 years in age. His body was lying face up on the bed his rib cage visible though his skin. Multiple cuts and open wounds were also visible. Maggots where clawing in the man eyes, mouth and the wounds. The floor was covered with a thicker covering of the brown substance but in this room it seemed to have more red in it Abraham guess this was the blood from the corps mixing with whatever was on the floor. Abraham just looked at what lay before him every fiber of his being was telling him that this wasn't real, but he knew that it was. He just stared at the body as flies buzzed around it. Abraham looked back up trying as hard as he could to clear those images out of his head, maybe they would consume him like they did the other officer, the one that stayed with him. He witnessed the horror in all its glory. He took his own life a little over a month after they went to that place. Now, due to the evidence they found in the man’s journal Abraham had to investigate the previous owner. He didn't want to. All he wanted was for this to be over and to forget that this ever happened. Abraham held on to a small hope that in the distant future he might think that this was all just a bad dream. Officer Highrim knocked on the door of a small apartment building. It was answer by a young women in her mid-30s. She introduced herself as Lori Gardner and asked what she could do for the two officers. Officer Highrim looked at Detective Abraham expectantly. “We want to ask you a few question about the man who bought you house about 3 months ago. Is your husband home by chance?” Abraham said. She hesitated before finally calling for her husband Sirtanner (talk) 04:45, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Journal Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas